Super Hero Taisen Infinity (Movie)
Disney's Super Hero Taisen Infinity (Japanese: Disney's スーパー ヒーロー大戦 ∞) is an upcoming Tactical role-playing fighting game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Square Enix and Level 5 for XBOX ONE, the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Released as part of Super Robot Wars's 25th anniversary, it is the fifth standalone entry of the series since Super Robot Wars NEO. It is scheduled to be released on 2017. Characters *Banpresto Originals **Souji Murakumo **Chitose Kisaragi **Nine **Charlotte Hastings **Veltab Text *Gundam **Mobile Suit Z Gundam ***Kamille Bidan ***Fa Yuiry ***Jerid Messa ***Yazan Gable **Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ***Judau Ashta ***Roux Louka ***Beecha Oleg ***Elle Viano ***Elpeo Ple ***Ple Two **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ***Amuro Ray **Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (Debuting Series) ***Hathaway Noa ***Rein Eim **Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ***Tobia Arronax ***Kincaid Nau **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ***Kira Yamato ***Athrun Zala ***Shinn Asuka ***Lunamaria Hawke ***Lacus Clyne ***Rau Le Creuset ***Patrick Zala ***Gilbert Durandal ***Rey Za Burrel **Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer ***Setsuna F. Seiei ***Neil Dylandy ***Lyle Dylandy ***Haro ***Blue Haro ***Allelujah Haptism ***Soma Peries ***Tieria Erde ***Sumeragi Lee Noriega ***Lasse Aeon ***Feldt Grace ***Mileina Vashti ***Graham Aker ***Patrick Mannequin/Colasour **Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn ***Banagher Links ***Riddhe Marcenas ***Otto Mitas ***Nigel Garrett ***Bright Noa ***Marida Cruz ***Full Frontal *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 **Kappei Jin **Uchuta Kamie **Keiko Kamikita *Invincible Iron Man Daitarn 3 **Banjo Haran Cast *Laura Bailey - Rein Eim *Tory Baker - Hathaway Noa *Angie Beers - Fa Yuiry *Lisa Ann Beley - Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Greg Cipes - Kincaide Nau *Ted Cole - Gilbert Durandal *Richard Ian Cox - Allelujah Haptism *Trevor Devall - Patrick Colasaur *Paul Dobson - Graham Aker *Matthew Erickson - Shinn Asuka *Andrew Francis - Lasse Aeon *Tabitha St. Germain - Haro, Blue Haro, Soma Peries *Eriko Hara - Elle Vianno *Maryke Hendrikse - Lunamaria Hawke *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Shingo Hiromori - Beecha Oleg *Chieko Honda - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Akemi Kanda - Chitose Kisaragi *Ryosuke Kanemoto - Veltab Text *Andrew Kavadas - Patrick Zala *Mikey Kelly - Tovia Aronnax *Takuya Kirimoto - Soji Murakumo *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Andrea Libman - Mileina Vashti *Yuri Lowenthal - Riddhe Marcenas *Naoko Matsui - Roux Louka *Yoshiko Matsuo - Keiko Kamikita *Matthew Mercer - Nigel Garrett *Katsuji Mori - Uchuuta Kamie *Kirby Morrow - Rey Za Burrel *Mark Oliver - Rau Le Creuset *Nobuyo Oyama - Kappei Jin *Tara Platt - Marida Cruz *Keith Silverstein - Full Frontal *Christopher Corey Smith - Bright Noa *Michael Sorich - Otto Midas *Steve Staley - Banagher Links *Chantal Strand - Feldt Grace *Hirotaka Suzuoki - Banjo Haran *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Setsuna F. Seiei *Haruka Terui - Charlotte Hasting *Samuel Vincent - Athrun Zala, Tieria Erde *Nozomi Yamamoto - Nine *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Alex Zahara - Neil Dylandy, Lyle Dylandy Development First announced at the 25th Anniversary Live Event, Disney's Super Hero Taisen Infinity will be a crossover Tactical role-playing fighting game that will re-incorporate some elements and characters from Super Robot Wars, Compati Heroes Series, Super Tokusatsu Taisen, Project X Zone, Disney Infinity, Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros and Another Century Episodes Anthology. In the game's first promotional trailer, the game debuts the "Mazin Emperor G" (Japanese: マジンエンペラーG Hepburn: Majin Enperā G?), an upgrade to Tetsuya's Great Mazinger, making it the second original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser. The game also introduces the original mecha "Vangrey" (Japanese: ヴァングレイ Hepburn: Vangurei?) and it's pilots Souji Murakumo and Chitose Kisaragi and reintroduces both the Hucklebein and the Grungust, piloted by Vertav Text and Charlotte Hasting, making it the third game to reintroduce both units since Super Robot Wars Alpha. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games